


June

by gettingaphdinlarry



Series: Six Feet, Six Seconds [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: Zayn teachers Louis about the world of retail work.Prompt: Wasps





	June

“Hey Zayn.”

“Hi, Beth.” Zayn turned to find his boss and a stranger standing at the end of the aisle. “You must be the new guy?”

“Louis,” Beth said. “Today we want to give him an idea of how the store works. Can you show him how we stock, front face things, the six feet—”

“—six second rule, yeah, I can do that.” Zayn thrust out his hand awkwardly.

Louis shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

Zayn pointed at a can of bug spray on the shelf. “OK, stock should face forward, right on the front edge of the shelf…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my betas, @louandhazaf and @myownsparknow. Even a drabble needs a beta!


End file.
